Foaming emulsions, particularly for shower gel products, are becoming increasingly popular in various areas of the world. These compositions can provide skin cleansing and caring in one application. Other applications of such compositions include facial/make-up removal "in one," baby skin cleansing and the like.
In order to have a successful product, one should have a physically stable composition with high foaming characteristics but which remains mild to the skin and provide an appropriate skin feel, conditioning effect after use. It is a difficult task to provide both physical stability of an emulsion together with the high foaming action. These two attributes plus the proper skin feel are potentially achieveable in a single composition.
The composition of this invention provides such attributes and preferably provides a minimum threshold of foam according to a specific test system.